


A Mother's Love.

by childofgreeceandrome



Series: Mpreg Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bigotry & Prejudice, Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Protective Midorima, Super mom Takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt  #3: </p><p>Imagine the Omega in a public place with a few friends/his mate when the baby starts fussing for food. Omega pulls blanket over his shoulder so his torso is entirely covered and all you can see of the baby are it's feet kicking if you're really looking. Some passerby think it's necessary to voice out that what he's doing is disgusting, and Omega argues back, protective/stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoko_Fujioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/gifts).



> Thank you so much for sending me this prompt!!!

“Shin-chan, what is taking you so long?” Kazunari asked as he walked into the bathroom where he had left his mate and daughter alone almost half an hour ago. A giggle escaped his lips when he saw the picture Shintarou and Hikaru made.

 

The Alpha was wet all the way from his head to his waist, his green hair was plastered to his face,  his white t-shirt translucent because of how dampened it was and his glasses laying on the floor by his bare feet. In his arms, a three month old baby was moving her hands up and down enthusiastically against the little bathtub’s water, drenching his father even more.

 

“Your daughter is misbehaving,” the Alpha said, trying to clean the soap out of the baby’s soft skin. Hikaru didn’t make any effort to help him and kept struggling against his hold.

 

“My daughter?” The Omega replied, raising an eyebrow at his husband before grabbing a thin hair band to push his hair away from his face. He took Hikaru from the other man and started to pour water on her soapy body. She stood still until he was finished, wrapping her on a fluffy towel and giving her to Shintarou.

 

As soon as he was on the taller man’s arms, she started to move again, though not so much of a struggle as excited movements. “I don’t understand,” he mumbled, “do you not like my baths?” he asked her, though the only response he got were unintelligible gurgles.

 

“It’s not that,” Kazunari said as he pushed his husband out of the bathroom, He would have to come back to pick up the mess when they came back home. “She just gets a little too excited when it’s you.”

 

Shintarou didn’t answer but his mate saw the loving face he made when he glanced at the little bundle in his strong arms. Takao smiled softly at them before ordering the Alpha to go and get changed, as he had made the mistake of getting ready before he bathed Hikaru.

 

He put clothes on her, his heart melting at the cute sight she made with a polka dot red and white dress before he combed gently her black locks and put on her a hair band with a big white flower to the side. Her green eyes looked around curiously.

 

“You’re going to be a heartbreaker, won’t you?” he asked her and when he was answered by a big gummy smile, he placed dozens of kisses on her soft and round face. “Uncle Kise is going to be very happy to know you’re wearing one of his gifts,” he commented as he walked to the living room and placed her on her bouncer before he started to collect the things he would take on her diaper bag.

 

He went to the fridge to take out some milk bottles before he remembered he hadn’t pumped the night before as he had fallen asleep while waiting Shintarou to come back his shift in the hospital.

 

Kazunari sighed before he closed the fridge’s door. They were already going late to their meeting with their high school friends, he didn’t have time to prepare a couple of bottles, less when Shintarou came into the kitchen, announcing he was ready to go.

 

“Is everything packed?” The green haired man asked.

 

“Yes,” the Omega said as he picked his pup from the bouncer. A bit sleepy from the bath, Hikaru laid her head against his shoulder.

 

“Let’s go, then.”

 

When they got to the car, the black haired man made sure the baby was well placed in her car seat before he climbed to his place on the front of the car. Immediately, Shintarou started the car and they made their way into Tokyo’s busy streets.

 

It didn’t take them long to get to Murasakibara’s restaurant, where the rest of the miracles had agreed to meet. The big establishment, which had started as a bakery and later had been remodelled into a full restaurant, was a big success and people were waiting on a line to find a table and have the chance of eating Atsushi’s fine plates.

 

“Midorima-kun,” a familiar voice said and they found Himuro Tatsuya waving his hand at them.

 

“Himuro-kun,” Shintarou greeted.

 

“Tatsu-chan,” The black haired man said to his fellow Omega, “how are you?”

 

“Very good,” he answered before he took one of Hikaru’s little hands, “and how is this beautiful lady doing?”

 

“Excellent,” Kazunari said as he smiled at the other man, “she’s a very good girl, aren’t you?” he asked, glancing at her. At his side, Shintarou cleared his throat and he snickered, “well, most of the time.”

 

“I wonder what she did,” Tatsuya said before nodding to the outer terrace of the restaurant, “let’s go, the rest of our friends have already arrived.”

 

They joined the tall Omega in their way to the long table the miracles and their partners were occupying, most of them standing up to greet the arriving family.

 

Instantly, Ryouta took Hikaru from his daddy’s arms and smiled brightly at her. “She looks dashing in this outfit,” he said as he touched the little flower on her head. The baby scrunched her nose at that and Kise put a kiss on it. “I wonder who bought if for you.”

 

Kazunari laughed when he saw Aomine rolled his eyes at his Omega. “Yes, I wonder that too.”

 

After the greetings were done, they all took their seats and a waiter asked what they would be eating. Himuro recommended them a few of the dishes and Shintarou and Kazunari decided to follow his recommendation. Soon, the waiter came back with the drinks they had also asked and the raven haired man took a sip of it before he turned towards Kise and Kuroko.

 

“Where is Kenta-chan?” He asked, looking for Kise and Aomine’s four years old boy.

 

Ryouta sighed and glanced at the door that lead towards the inside of the restaurant. “In the kitchens with Mursasakibaracchi, he said he wanted to help to make the food of all this people. Though I’m sure he is helping more in stressing the workers than anything else.”

 

“He’s not that bad, Kise-kun,” Kuroko said. His word should be taken into account as the light blue haired man was Kenta’s teacher.

 

“He’s not _that_ bad? Kurokocchi, your patience must be made of gold! Just yesterday he decided it would be a good idea to put his crayon colors in the microwave, thank God Daiki noticed.”

 

Kazunari and Tetsuya shared a glance. Kenta was obviously Aomine’s son, as each time they met poor Ryouta had a new story about the adventures their only child like to get into.

Takao could only hope Hikaru would be a bit easier than the four years old little blond boy.

 

And talking about him, they heard his voice as he talked from where he was perched in Murasakibara’s shoulders. The giant had to bend a great deal to go through the terrace’s door with the added height of the child.

 

“Daddy! Look how tall I am!” He exclaimed excitedly.

 

And even though Kise had little bags under his eyes and his years were a bit more noticeable on his face than before, his amber eyes shined with love as he watched his son. “You’re so tall, baby.”

 

Atsushi put Kenta back on his feet and he hurried to his parents’ side. “Hello, Kenta,” Kazunari said and the little boy turned towards him before a smile appeared on his face.

 

“Uncle Kazunari!” He exclaimed and went to hug tightly the Omega, but before he could, Ryouta took him in his arms and sat him on his lap.

 

“Did you notice who’s with him?” The older blond said.

 

It was obvious the child hadn’t noticed the baby in Takao’s arms. “It’s Hikaru-chan.”

 

“Yes, and you have to be careful with her because she’s a lady and smaller than you, honey,” Kise said with a gentle and motherly tone.

 

Kenta still hadn’t gotten over the fact that she was so small and each time he saw her, which hadn’t been a lot, he looked at her with a completely awed expression in his blue eyes. He struggled in Ryouta’s arms before he was allowed to walk towards her.

 

He raised one finger and showed it to his dad before he caressed gently Hikaru’s chubby arm. Behind him, Kise touched his mate’s thigh to gain his attention, and when Aomine turned, he huffed in laughter at the focused expression his son had on his face.

 

“You see? A lady’s man, just like his father,” Daiki said with a proud expression on his face.

 

Ryouta raised an eyebrow at his mate. “A _lady_ ’s man? Daiki, you haven’t had a girlfriend in your entire life.”

 

Kuroko and Takao laughed lowly as the Alpha raised his nose high in the air and went back to his conversation with Akashi and Furihata.

 

A whimper escaped Hikaru’s lips and startled, Kenta stepped back from her. Soon, the little girl’s whimper grew into small cries. The boy hurried to his dad’s arms and looked between him and her, worried.

 

“I didn’t hurt her, daddy!” He exclaimed, now looking up at Kazunari, “I didn’t, uncle!”

 

The Omega smiled and shook his head. “I know, she’s probably just hungry.”

 

And just as he said that, Hikaru started to nuzzle his chest.

 

Takao turned to Shintarou and called his attention. Midorima turned towards him and noticed his girl was whimpering in his mate’s arms. “Is something wrong?”

 

“She’s just hungry,” he looked around the terrace to find a place a bit more private to feed her and found that the couch area was empty, the television was showing some soccer game. “I’ll be over there,” he said, nodding towards the place.

 

“Do you want me to go with you?”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Kazunari said before he kissed his mate’s cheek, whose cheeks turned rosy, before he took the diaper bag and went to the television area.

 

He took out a soft pink blanket and put it over his left shoulder before he unbuttoned the first four buttons of his deep blue shirt, his pup latched on quickly to his flat chest, her little hand forming a fist before she rested it against his skin. He distracted himself with the silent game on the TV.

 

The Omega had been sitting there for a few minutes when he heard a very clear and unfamiliar voice muttering a “disgusting.”

 

He frowned but didn’t turn around as he wasn’t sure where it had come from. That was until he heard another comment, which made clear the man was referring to him.

 

“I would like to know who told Omegas it’s a good thing to breastfeed in public areas.”

 

He didn’t even think before he turned towards the source of the voice. It came from a man, an Alpha, that was seated in one of the tables closest to the area he was in. Perhaps, if he hadn’t heard him, Kazunari would have thought he was a handsome man, as he was fit, strong muscles all around his body along ash blond hair and blue eyes.  

 

However, he had heard him and he couldn’t think of him as anything else besides a brute.

 

“Excuse me? Did you say something?” He asked, glaring at him as he made obvious he had heard him perfectly.

 

The man didn’t seem to care his harsh words had been heard, as he answered with the same hateful tone, “yes, I said that I would like to know who told Omegas like you that it’s allowed to breastfeed their spawns in public.”

 

Takao buttoned up his shirt before he stood on his feet and watched the man. Hikaru whimpered a bit against his clothed chest. “Who did you call a spawn?” he asked, his blue eyes turned thunderous at the thought of a stranger calling his precious baby a ‘spawn’.

 

“That little thing you were so disgustingly feeding right there on your arms.”

 

“Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to insult my child? Tell me, should I allow my baby to starve just because you think breastfeeding is disgusting? Are you a fool or just a short minded bigot?”

 

“I’m an Alpha who shouldn’t have to watch you do these obscene things in public!”

 

The Omega clenched his jaw and looked down at the ash blond man, who was in his seat, as if he was still taking the fact that he had been talked back to. “Do you think because you’re an Alpha that you have the _right_ to say those things? Well, let me tell you that you don’t have it. I think you’re more of a short minded bigot who actually wasn’t breastfed as a child, because let me tell you, I don’t think there could be any other reason behind you being so stupid.”

 

The man finally stood up and Takao noticed, though a bit distracted, that he was taller than him by a few good inches. He walked towards the Omega and the only thing between them was the couch Kazunari had been occupying before. “How dare you say those things to me? You should have stayed back at home while taking care of that _thing_ in your arms! You Omegas aren’t good for anything else, and you defying me, an Alpha, is enough proof of that.” His eyes turned into a darker colour and the Omega knew this wasn’t a man in full control of his wilder side.  

 

It didn’t matter a lot, because he knew that if he didn’t have his baby in his arms he probably would have punched him already. But as he did have Hikaru in his arms, he took a step back from the crazy looking Alpha and opened his mouth to say something else to him.

 

However, he noticed three bodies behind him and not even a sound came out of his mouth as he saw Shintarou, who was taller than the intolerant Alpha, take him by the back of his neck cuff and turning him until they were face to face.

 

“What exactly were you saying to _my_ Omega?” he asked, his tone, which was usually calm, now wasn’t able to hide the fury and rage he was feeling.

 

“I’m giving you a minute to pick up your things along those of your companions before you have to leave,” Murasakibara said at his side, whose tone wasn’t the same drawl as always, and instead was forceful and hard.

 

“If you don’t do that and you keep harassing this Omega you’ll have to keep this discussion going with the station’s sheriff,” Aomine added, in his hand his detective badge from the Tokyo police.

 

Midorima released his hold in the man’s shirt and the other Alpha stumbled to the floor before he got back on his feet and fixed his clothes.

 

“This won’t be the end of it!”

 

“It is. Leave,” Atsushi said and they all watched in silence as the man and his companions picked up their things and left the restaurant's terrace. The purple haired man looked around the room before he spoke, “people like him aren’t welcome in this restaurant, so if you didn’t like what just happened here you are free to leave now.”

 

None of the customers moved.

 

Aomine and Murasakibara glanced at Takao to make sure he was alright before the two of them went back to their table. All of their friends had watched the exchange and Kazunari noticed Tetsuya and Kouki were trying to calm down their own Alphas.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Kazunari was startled by his mate’s voice. He sighed in relief at his familiar and comforting scent before he nodded, “yes.” He put away Hikaru’s blanket and saw his little girl pouting, a clear sign that she was about to cry. “No, baby, don’t cry, everything’s alright,” he whispered as he arranged her and made sure she was feeling her two fathers between her.

 

She whimpered a couple of times before she finally fell into silence. The Omega placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

 

“I shouldn’t have let you come alone,” Shintarou mumbled and the shorter man noticed his hands were trembling slightly, probably in anger and frustration.

 

“We didn’t know a person like that would be here, much less brave, or stupid enough, to talk out their minds like that,” he replied as he buried his face in his mate’s chest, drowning himself in his musky and safe smelling scent. Midorima wrapped his arms around him.

 

He was surprised when the green haired man bent and nuzzled his neck, a sign of intimate affection. Kazunari could count on the fingers of only his hands the number of times Shintarou had done that throughout their lives.

 

“It’s a good thing he left, I probably wouldn’t have been able to keep myself under control for much longer.”

 

“Were you going to get all macho Alpha on him?” The Omega said, trying to tease his mate and appease the tension in the air.

 

“Yes,” he answered, not even trying to say otherwise, “though you held your ground well, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you act like that.” The Alpha had raised his head and was now staring into his mate’s blue eyes.

 

“Well, no one had tried before to say something bad about my pup.”

 

“And no one will again,” Midorima answered quickly, his voice turning darker for a couple of seconds.

 

Takao smiled at him and caressed his cheek. “Of course, my macho and protective Alpha.” A huff of laughter escaped the taller man. “Let’s go back to the table, I’m sure our friends were worried.”

 

His mate nodded and they walked back to their table, Shintarou’s strong arms around his shoulder as Kazunari whispered sweet things in the ear of his baby.

 

No one had the right to say things that were not beautiful to his pup and if they tried…

 

Well, he was not afraid to speak out his mind again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, I really liked writing this, I even got offended myself by what I made the Alpha say xD.
> 
> So, what did you think of this new prompt? :3
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


End file.
